Spike Steps Up
by RubySanders
Summary: Spike activates on a life-or-death mission and saves one of his family members. T for Spike talk and slight torture.


**A/N: Welcome to my next one-shot, Spike Steps Up. Before I begin, I would like to thank Asori the messaging Stardust16's story idea to me. I would like to thank Stardst16 for giving out the idea and letting me work with this. The idea is this: Spike actually activates while on a life-saving or life-or-death mission and tries to save either Adam, Bree or Leo.**

 **All right. Let's see some Spike!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I don't even own the idea. I do own the villain.**

* * *

So this was how it was going to end, huh?

Despite all the missions we have went on, despite the lives we saved, despite the near disasters we made, this is how life is going to end. With our execution.

Adam was unconscious and tied securely with ropes, slumped against a chair. From a distance, bionic chip disruptors helped to cuff my wrists. Like Adam, the villain tied me up with rope. The villain had chained Bree to a board, but didn't gag her, possibly because he wanted us to hear her screams. Whatever he was going to do to her, it was not going to be pretty.

The sound of footsteps alerted me to someone arriving. Craning my head to the side, I saw our crazed villain approach my sister. My blood ran cold as I spotted the blowtorch in his hand.

"Let me take her place," I spoke up.

The villain, who looked eerily similar to Victor Krane, although the villain wasn't bionic and not nearly as mad, turned to face me. I felt him smiling through his metallic face guard, but I could tell he was not happy. "What's wrong, Chase? Don't want to watch your sister suffer painfully?"

"I'm the mission leader, so I should take whatever punishment you have intended."

"That's not going to happen."

As I watched the villain named Turboo approach Bree, it was at that moment that I felt as if I had no control over life. I knew there was only one way to assure Bree's safety. Even though it went against everything Mr. Davenport had taught me, I activated my Commando App.

* * *

Bree's POV

The sinister villain approached me and looked me over. He then grabbed my cheek, and stared at me. I tried to squirm free from his grasp, but the chains prevented me from moving much.

I felt his breath on me, and I didn't like it. "Why are you doing this?" I cried, tears starting to enter my eyes. I was finding it hard not to cry, and was taking heavy breaths in an effort to calm myself down. However, I knew I wasn't going to calm down because as a Lab Rat, I was never trained for something as scary as this. Sure I faced many dangers, outran an avalanche, rescued Adam in space, and other brave things, but this was a new level.

"For my own personal amusement," Turboo whispered. He activated his blowtorch and leaned in.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling the flames start to heat up against my skin. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to start and the nightmare to end.

"Hey, Metalhead!" a voice roared. "I'm going to give you three seconds to drop that blowtorch."

I felt the heat leave my face, so I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Chase ripped through the ropes and bionic disruptor as if they were pieces of cardboard. I knew then that only one person had that type of strength; Spike.

Spike was out, and he was coming to save me.

On one hand, I was horrified. Spike was a monster. On the other hand, I was worried that Spike would destroy the villain.

"Drop the torch, Metalhead," Spike threatened. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Turboo challenged, trying to call Spike's bluff. Only, Spike never bluffs.

"If you lay a finger on her, this is what is going to happen. First, I chop off your right arm. Second, I chop off your right arm. Third, I dismember your eyes. Fourth, I make you eat your own eyeballs."

"Gross!" I exclaimed.

"Fifth," Spike continued as if I hadn't even spoken, "I burn your face off with your blowtorch. Sixth-"

Oh no. I think I'm going to be sick.

"I toss your dead body in a meat slicer."

"Spike, are you trying to make me throw up?" I yelled.

Neither Spike nor the villain moved. I waited patiently, hoping that the villain made the first move so Spike could pounce. To my relief, the villain did make the first move.

In an instant, Spike launched himself at Turboo and twisted his arm behind him. Unfortunately, for Spike, this hand didn't have the blowtorch. I heard Spike scream in pain as the fire made contact with his skin.

I closed my eyes and silently prayed that Spike would be okay. There were many punches being thrown, but I dared not open my eyes, fearing that I might see someone getting beaten to a pulp.

I heard bones popping and people screaming. Finally, all was silent. As soon as I felt the chains loosening, I knew Spike had won, so I held my hands out. Relatively soon, Spike pulled me to my feet and I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay, Bree?" Spike asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No you're not. It's okay, though. I'm glad you're okay."

I tensed up as Spike wrapped his arms around me. Okay, this was weird. Since when did Spike play nurturer?

"If anyone has the right to torture Daddy's Kitten, it's me."

I fought back the vomit. Spike was flirting with me! What on earth? "I—I uh… I'm flattered, but no thanks."

Spike growled. "Way to put a damper on things, Bree."

"Whatever. Let's just untie Adam and go." I did not intend to stay around. Plus, we needed to treat Chase's burn marks.

"Whatever Daddy's kitten wants."

I glared at Spike. "Stop flirting with me!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, the ending seemed a bit awkward. I had thoughts about naming this Spike's Kitten, but it probably wouldn't have worked with the summary. Next one-shot was originally supposed to be a Leo/Taylor one-shot, but I decided I wanted to do a Leo-based one-shot based off something in A (Not So) Happy Reunion. Oh well. Hope school isn't too bad for all of you. Thankfully, I will have finished school completely in less than 3 and 1/2 months.**

 **Go check out A (Not So) Happy Reunion while you wait for the one-shot. Peace!**


End file.
